Phantom Of the Cross Academy
by TigeressRshai
Summary: Yuki's class , with the help of a dream where she has a strange duet with a vampire, asks the night classes help to put on a play. Kaname X Yuki, with hints of Ichijou X Yori chan and Zero X Yuki
1. strange duet

I do not own Vampire Knight or the song Phantom of the Opera. Me no own you no sue; all you'll get is lent.

Please note that I used _The Phantom of the Opera _redone by Nightwish

Phantom of Cross Academy

It was the middle of the Night as Yuki kept watch over the night class. Zero had disappeared awhile ago leaving her all alone. Not like it mattered she liked to be alone. She pulled her Ipod out of her pocket and put in in the ear buds, and began to flipped threw the songs. She knew she'd get in trouble if her Father found out, she was just so bored. The song she landed on made her sleepy. Yuki closed her eyes just for a bit.

The Lights slowly faded in she stood up on stage in a long flowing blue dress that cascaded like water across the hard wood floor. She looked out across the crowd as the music began. Yuki smiled happily as she knew the words of this song by heart. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_The voice witch calls to me and speaks my name_

_And do I dream again for now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind_

The lights moved from her to a long stair case. Yuki was starting to wonder who the "Phantom" was, Zero, Maybe.

_Sing once again with me _

_Our Strange duet_

And out of the shadows walked Kaname. He wore a black tux and a half of a mask. Yuki blushed, He was so handsome. He started down the stair case as he sang.

_My power over you grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me _

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind. _

Kaname walked up to Yuki and wrapped an arm around her. They faced each other.

_Those who have seen your face, Draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear, _

Kaname gave a dark sexy smile.

_  
It's me they hear. _

Yuki was now bright red as both of them sang together.

_  
My spirit and my voice, in one combined.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my/your mind. _

_ The Phantom of the Opera, He's there, the Phantom of the Opera _

Kaname's hand brushed Yuki's Bangs out from her face.

_In all your fantasies, you always knew.  
That man and mystery, _

Yuki gave him a smile in return

_Were both in you. _

As he wrapped the other arm around her, Kaname moved closer to Yuki, Making her upper body touch his. She could feel his beating heart. Do vampires even have hearts? Yuki could see the sweat glowing in the lights he looked so handsome to a point she'd never seen.

_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind.  
THe Phantom of the Opera is here/there, inside my/your mind. _

Kaname pulled Yuki in for a passionate kiss.

She heard a voice off in the distance calling for her. She didn't really want to open her eyes, as she felt a soft hand grace across her face.

"Wake up, Yuki." Yuki heard Kaname softly say to her.

"Uh?" She dared to open an eye to see Kaname over her with a gentle smile. Kaname stood up and reached out for her. Yuki smiled and took his hand as he pulled her up and close to him.

"Uh, Thank you Kaname-senpai." Kaname lowed his head and brushed his lips across her cheek.

" Good night my dear girl." he said as he walked off in to the moon dorms

AN: So do you like it? This is my first song-ish fic Please be kind and no Flames please. Next Fic will be better.


	2. 2

-1Disclaimer: I no own you no sue; all you'll get is lent.

AN: This doesn't go by the manga, though I've only read up to chapter 19.

Phantom of Cross Academy

Chapter 2

Yuki made her way to her class, sleepy. She couldn't go back to sleep after her dream the night before. She yawned as she walked in to her homeroom class and took her seat. All she wanted was to go to bed and for some odd reason Yuki felt like it was going to be a long day, she just knew it. The class president stood up and coughed.

"Anyone have an idea for a class project?" He asked pushing his glasses up on his nose. No one said a thing and remained still as if they moved they would be called on. Yuki began to doze again and soon her head quickly hit the table. Everyone looked at her as she quickly sat up in her chair. "Do you have any ideas Cross-kun?"

Yuki froze in her chair as she thought. Her dream soon came back to her, and then she remembered that the class president had a crush on Ruka in the night class. "Ummm… how 'bout a play? And if we need to we can invite the night class."

Everyone looked at her. Yuki shook and blushed, "umm did I say something wrong?" she asked helplessly looking at everyone.

"And what makes you think the _NIGHT CLASS _would help _US_? And what play do you think we should do?" one of the girls said rudely.

"Kaname is an old friend of mine. I know he'd get the rest of the night class to help. How about Phantom of the Opera? But do the Rock version." Yuki said softly. Everyone began to laugh. Yuki blushed a deep red and sank deep into her seat. She knew no one would like the idea, now she really wanted to run to her father or hide under the covers of her bed.

"If you can get the night class to help we'll think about it" The President said as he took his seat as the teacher walked in for the day's lesson.

Yuki began to think about how to get Kaname to help. It could be that hard? He said he'd do anything for her, right? She sighed as she thought hard. Doing her class work and thinking up away to get Kaname help was taking a toll on her brain.


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I no own you no sue; all you'll get is lent.

AN: Thank you all for the reviews I've gotten. Since this started out to be a report I did for class BTW: This got a C --; . I didn't count on it being continued like this!

**Chapter 3**

When the bell rang for lunch Yuki closed her book and let out a big sigh. As the other kids left the room she stayed behind with Zero.

"You're a baka." He said in that cold voice of his. Yuki hung her head low.

"Gomen ne sai. It's the first thing that came to mind." she wined. "I really don't want to ask them. Or go to the moon dorms."

"You're doing this on your own." Zero said as he stood.

"You can't mean that! You have to come with me or… or" Yuki stuttered. "You don't want anything to happen to me, right? If anything happens to me you don't get anymore blood." Now she was saying what ever came to mind no matter how stupid it sounded.

"Don't care." Zero said as he walked out the door. Yuki quickly stood and ran over to him, linking her arm in his. "No! You have to this on your own"

Yuki let go and hung her head again. She under stood why Zero didn't want to help. But she couldn't believe he'd let her go to the moon dorms and talk to Kaname. ALONE! Alone. To the moon dorms. With Kaname alone. She let out another sigh as she took a seat in the lunch room. She wasn't really hungry but she went anyway. Yori-chan smiled as she took her seat next to her roommate.

"What's wrong?" Yori asked patting Yuki's head.

"Thinking. I'm trying to come up why we need the night class for the play…"

Yori just smiled as Yuki raised her head. "You said Kaname was a friend, right?" Yuki nodded, "So you just ask a favor. As a friend."

Yuki Glompped Yori "Thank you!" She yelled happily

"What you couldn't come up with that yourself?" Yuki shook her head. Yori sighed and patted Yuki's head again.

Yuki stood as the bell rang at the end of the day. She turned to Zero and smiled, "well I'm off to ask Kaname, Wish me luck." Zero turned his head and said something about her idea was 'the most stupid thing in the world' as he walked off. She followed him out the door and went down the long path to the moon dorms. And into the large gates to the door of the dorms. Yuki looked at the creepy old man at the gates.

"May I go in?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes go on." He said in his creepy voice half yelling.

Yuki stood there for a moment shaking. She didn't care how many times she came this way he just creped her out. As soon as she stopped shaking Yuki walked for the door. Turning the knob and pushing in the over sized door she stepped in.

"Crap!" she thought "What if their still asleep. I don't know my around here." as she looked around the fancy Lobby. As soon as she finished thinking that Takuma walked by yawning. He stopped and looked at her.

"What is it Yuki?" He asked smiling

"I… am here to talk with Kaname-senpai." He nodded and walked up to her and reached out.

"Come with me… I think he's awake." He said as she took his hand.

They made their way up the long stair way and down the equally fancy halls. Takuma stopped at a large door and let go of her hand.

"Here we are." He smiled.

"Thank you Takuma-senpai" She said as she bowed.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled and turned to the door and knocked hard. "Kaname! Yuki's here to see you!" He yelled. They waited a moment, nothing. Knocked again and waited. "He sleeps hard. A bomb could go off out side his window and he'd sleep threw It." he chuckled a bit. Takuma quietly opened the door to the dark room and looked in. He turned to Yuki and put a finger over his mouth, she nodded. As he walked in "I'll wake him up. You stay here." She nodded again as the door closed. She really wanted to see Kaname asleep. Yuki jumped as the door slowly opened. Takuma's head appeared before the rest of him.

"That didn't take long." Yuki said.

"He was up. Just he didn't want to open the door." He smiled and moved to let her in. Yuki looked into see Kaname sitting at the edge of the bed. He was wearing a black button down long sleeve that wasn't button up and the pure white skin of his chest peeked threw and white pants. Yuki walked in and bowed to Kaname.

"To what do I owe this visit?" He asked in a low half asleep voice.

"Ummm… youseemyclassisdoingthisprojectandIsaidwecoulddoaplayandmaybeYouknowtheNightclasscouldhelp…." Yuki said quickly then bowed low. Her eye closed tightly.

Kaname laughed, "Take a breath my dear girl." Yuki did as she was told. She looked up to see Kaname walking to her. She felt his soft hand under her chin. "Look up." Yuki stood up straight.

"Why are you so up tight?" he smiled brushing, "It's just me."

Yuki blushed deeply and bowed her head "Gomen ne sai, Kaname-senpai."

Kaname gave a smile that would melt any girl. "So tell me again, Slower, why you need my help, Please?"

Yuki smiled in return, she couldn't help it. "you see my class is doing this project and I said we could do a play and I thought the night class could help. And they laughed at me saying that you wouldn't help. And so to do my idea you have to help or they'll do another thing. " Yuki finished.

Kaname thought on it for a moment. "well what play is it?"

"Phantom of the Opera, but I thought we could do the rock-ish one like the movie." Yuki chirped.

"well I don't know about the others but I want to see this. I'll help and I'm every one would to." he said softly.

"Really!" Yuki jumped for joy.

"only under two conditions." he said with a smirk


	4. 4

-1Disclaimer: I no own you no sue; all you'll get is lent.

**Chapter 4**

"Conditions?"

"Yes. First you stop using 'senpai'." he said moving closer

"Ok that sounds easy" She said look in his eyes

"Next, you have dinner with me." Kaname said.

Yuki blushed, "Dinner. With you?"

'What could 'dinner' be to a vampire? If he means' she reach up to the bite marks on her neck.

Kaname started to laugh out loud. "Don't worry you won't _BE_ dinner, my dear girl. I was asking you out on a date."

"A date?" she asked "Ok, But we can leave the dorms."

"Don't worry about that." He lost his smile and turned to the clock in his room, "It's time for me to get ready."

"I'm sorry Kaname-sen…" She stopped "Kaname"

"I'll walk you to the door. My dear girl." He said as he buttoned his shirt. After he was done he walked for the door she followed him back down the hallway and then the stairs. When they got to the door he bent down and kissed her cheek. "I'll ask them later tonight and I'll tell you afterwards." he said as he opened the door.

Yuki walked out to be greeted to screaming girls and poor Zero trying to hold them off. But when they saw Yuki all of them gave her eye beams of death. She smiled a waved. And took her place next to Zero.

"What did _he_ say?" Zero asked. Girls began to crowd around them.

"Well, he said he'd help. And he was going to ask the others later." Girls for Yuki and Zero's class screamed for joy when they heard the news.

As soon as the sun was down the gates opened and Zero and Yuki had to their work.

AN: starts sing the Masquerade song with Protected by an Angel. I'm having fun writing this. And so is my muse.

BTW: One good well used Muse for sell or rent,

Pretty Goth / Emo boy likes to wake you up in the middle of the night and keeps you from sleeping also. Like Fantasy, horror, and drawing. Making your life a living nightmare is on his card. giggles


	5. 5

I do not own Vampire Knight! I wish I did though.

AN: Wow its chapter 5

** Chapter 5  
**

The gates slowly opened and the girls went crazy. Yuki and Zero had to hold them black with every thing they had, but that still wasn't enough. They knocked Zero and Yuki, both, to ground, and Glompped the frighten Night Class.

"I can't wait to work Idol-Senpai!" One over sized girl screamed clinging to his uniform jacket. Aidou tried to back away looking for an exit to run for it.

"Wild-Senpai what part of the Phantom of the Opera do you like?" A Blonde girl in pigtails said as Zero tried his best to yank her way.

While Yuki was working the girls on Kaname, as soon as Yuki got close enough to the Night class President he grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Yuki shielded him with her body as he tried to get to class.

"Kaname-Senpai would make a great Phantom!" three girls cheered at once. As the y tried to make their way threw the unending river of fan girls.

"Why did you tell them." he whispered in her ear.

"I didn't tell them, I told Zero and they over heard." she whispered back. As they got to the door Aidou, Kain, and the others quickly ran in before him. Kaname quickly thanked Yuki and rushed in as well.

After the night class got in the door for their classes the screaming girls went to their own dorm rooms. Yuki looked at her jacket she knew someone pulled on it. And there it was, her Jacket sleeve torn at the hem. It hung dead off her arm. She pulled at it for a moment and sighed. Zero huffed and looked at damage on himself. Nothing was torn but he was missing his tie.

"That was insane!" Yuki laughed. Zero nodded in agreement. "Feel bad for Aidou-senpai and the others. They didn't know what was going on."

"You need to change?" Zero asked as he looked at the poor sleeve. Yuki nodded.

"And while I'm at it I'll check in with the headmaster. When I get back I call the Inside watch!" Zero cussed under his breath as he nodded. Yuki ran off to change.

When she got to her dorm Yori-chan glompped Yuki "I heard you got the Night class to agree to help us!"

"Not all of them just Kaname. He'll talk to the other later." Yuki said as she took off the jacket and put on another.

"How did you do it?" Yori-chan asked

"Like you said I just asked." Yuki said as she left out the part of she now had a date with Kaname.

AN: so you like sorry it's been so long. but a lot has happened the next one should be up quicker


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Phantom Of the Opera. Nor do I own Welcome to the Black Parade , My Chemical Romance dose.**

**AN: Waii! I just got the new SB ( I normally get it by mail but it didn't come in this month --)with the calendar and Nov and Dec is Vampire Knight ! I wont put another chapter up til the new year_. I'll _be having _fun_ with my Future Step-dad and a Future Step-Sister (or maybe my text books). And hopefully I'll find out where this is going, and how many chapters I want in this. (checks stats) 0.0! 972 views ! (sorry I've never checked it before. And it's 1:55 am I should be studying, but no I am a lame loser. So please forgive me if it's a little off. Being in 12th grade is hard cries) And now on with the Chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

As soon as every one was took their sits Kaname stood and coughed.

"I'm sorry about earlier, everyone." Kaname bowed low.

"It's alright, if you tell us what they were going on about." Kain asked

"Well it seems that the days class has asked for help on a play they will be doing." Kaname said looking around. " I've already said I'd help, but I couldn't speak for all of you."

"OH! That's why I saw Yuki leave _your_ room. Right…" Aidou said and then went off into his own world. No one was paying attention.

"What is the play?" Ruka asked not liking that Kaname would be alone with screaming fan girls.

"Oh right! Sorry. The play will be Phantom of the opera." Kaname said. Kaname mind was wandering again to Yuki and their future date. And small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"KANAME!" Kain's voice broke threw his day.. Er… night dreaming.

"Yes." Kaname said quickly.

"I speak for everyone. We want to help them." Kain said wanting to ask what was wrong but didn't want to go there.

"Kaname-sama, Are you alright? You look red." Shiki asked

"No. not really." he said trying to brush it off.

Ichijou stood and walked over to Kaname. He pressed a hand to Kaname's forehead then cheek. "You do feel warm. I'll take you back to the dorms."

"No, I can do it." Kaname smiled as he bowed. Everyone in class stood as he walked out the door. Luckily winter break was here. And he didn't have to get up or moving if he didn't have to.

' I fell so bad leaving like this. I'm not sick. I guess this is what you call 'faking it'. ' suddenly something collided with his chest. Kaname looked down to see Yuki looking up at him taking out her Ipod ear phones.

"I'm soo sorry !" She bowed as she raised her head Kaname took an ear bud and placed it in his ear . Yuki blushed a deep red as did. Kaname wrapped an arm around her and they began to walk.  
_  
_

_ Son when you grow up _

_Would you be savior of the broken_

_The beaten and the damned _

"Nice song." Kaname smiled at her. "you know one day you'll get in trouble having that on you, you know that right?"

Yuki nodded as she turned off. "Is very thing alright?" She stopped and asked. he wasn't to far from the main door when he stopped.

"I'm not feeling to well. So I'm going back to the dorms." He said as he red eyes looked over her (AN: They look red a least from the pic I saw. I dunno since I'm colored blind)

Yuki's eyes widen as she walked up to him and stood toe to toe with him and pressed a hand to his forehead. Kaname placed it on her and clasped it tight and bought it to his lips, and kissed it then let it go. Kaname started to walk off. Yuki shook off what he just did and followed him out the main door. They walked a few minutes in the quite of the night. He reached down in her pocket and got her Ipod. Yuki jumped about five feet in the air. She looked up at him as he turn the thing over in his hand. The confused look on his face meant he didn't know what he was doing. She reached up and turned it on for him.

"how do you get that song you were listening to last night." He asked as something loud played.

"why?" she asked dumbly

"because if my class is going to help your class then I should, at least, know the song."

"really! Thank you, Kaname!" she squealed happily hugging him. "I'll also let you borrow the movie."

Kaname Smiled and nodded, hugging her back. They seemed to walk to the gates to the Moon Dorm fast. He wished that they walked slower.

"YUKI!" Zero's voice came from the darkness. Yuki once again jumped as Zero came out of now where. "what do you think your doing?"

"My dear girl was taking me back to the dorms" Kaname said with a smirk.

"Well your back." Zero 'humph' and look down at them both.

Kaname looked down at Yuki "Thank you, My dear girl. I'll be borrowing this for a while, I'll have Ichijou or Aidou show me how this works." he said waving the Ipod around, "Maybe we could watch the movie together sometime over winter break." he shot a glance a Zero the looked at Yuki.

" Ok. See you soon. And thank you so much" She bowed.

Kaname laid out on his bed and looked at the music player over. A small beam of light came from the open door. Ichijou popped his head in the door.

"are you alright, really? Everyone is worried." he said standing at the edge of the bed. Kaname looked at him.

" Do you know how to work one of these?" Kaname asked sitting up and handing over the thing to Ichijou.

"where did you get this?" He asked looking it over.

"I borrowed it from Yuki. Well do you or do you not?" He asked

Ichijou smiled and showed him the buttons. "You use these." he said.

Kaname nodded as Ichijou handed it back. As soon as he left Kaname laid back again and turned it on. He didn't know the song it'd be on but he hoped it'd be a good one.

**AN: Weellll I'm done for the year! The next chap will be in Jan. . Until then I bid you a Merry Christmas (Yule, Hanukkah, or whatever you do) and a happy new year!**


	7. 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. I just borrow the characters and send them threw my fandom and return them unharmed to the rightful owners And I don't own 'Music of the night'**

**Chapter 7**

The Next Day:

Yuki waved off her friends as they left to return home for winter break. As her class mates passed they thanked her for getting the night class to help with the play. It was about noon and the sky was dark and gray, the day class had a half of a day because of a snow warning. The bus left to take the day class of Cross Academy to there homes far away. The student that lived close by took a train or walked. Zero turned on his heel and started back to the head masters office to tell him that the buses were gone.

"The buses are gone already?" Yori-Chan's voice came from behind. Yuki turned to face her roommate. Yori was stunned, She was never late for anything.

"Oh Yori-Chan! Yes they just left, I thought you were on them!" Yuki said, after a moment of thought she took Yori by the hand. "Let's go to the headmaster!" Yuki said as she began to ran. Dragging Yori behind her almost like a kite she was to get off the ground. When they made it head master Cross's office Yuki knocked before stepping in.

"Yes, what is it my beloved daughter!" Cross said cheerfully.

"Yori-chan didn't make the buses!" Yuki said huffing. Cross sighed and rested his chin on his hands.

"There isn't much we can do. Most of the trains are about to stopped. And I've already ordered the night class up so they don't get trapped here. I'll take care of her here while you make sure the Night class gets off peacefully." Yuki nodded then looked around for Zero. " Zero went to do a few things for me. So you'll have to go it alone."

Yuki nodded and turned to Yori-chan, who looked like she was about to cry or something, "Don't worry, you'll be home before you know it!" Yuki tried to cheer up her friend.

Yori smiled and nodded, " Yeah your right. I will won't I."

Yuki made her way back out in the cold. With a cold burst of wind Yuki suddenly hated her uniform. Looking up to the sky to see the clouds moving by, dark gray clouds danced with lighter gray clouds. The icy wind brought some leaves and papers up and spun them around. It was so silent to the point of defining her. Yuki began to hum as she face the night class dorm gates. Not even that was enough it was still to quiet. So she sang out loud:

_Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendor . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away_

Yuki spun around with her wide as she sung louder. And didn't hear the foot steps of behind her.

_  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night_

The foot steps got closer, as Yuki got louder. But this time she wasn't alone as she sang.

_Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before!_

Yuki jumped as she heard the second voice. She turned nervously to see Kaname smiling back at her. Yuki's face was getting red.

"Lovely weather we're having?" Just as he said that it began to snow.

"Is there anything you need?" Yuki face was redder then a apple.

"I was wondering if the limos have got here yet, but if I knew that we were going have and audition. I would have played that song some more." Kaname smiled as he stepped closer to her.

"Uh… no they're… not…here yet." Yuki tried to not to stutter, she was just so cold. Kaname was smart. He was wearing a thick coat and clothes, while she was left to wear her normal school uniform. She watched as he took off his coat and wrap it around her.

"Don't want you to sick and ruin that voice of yours." He looked over top of her head to see the limos pull in. "Well, I going to go tell them. I'll be back, My dear girl." he turned slowly to return to the dorms. Yuki slipped her arms into his coat and buttoned it.

Yuki turned to face the limos as the drivers got out and opened the facing door. The creaking of the gates caught her off guard she quickly turned to see the night class with bags in hand leaving the moon dorms. Aidou ran up to Yuki and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll miss you, Yuki-Chan! I don't want to go see my family. I want to stay here with you!" he said rubbing her neck with his face. Yuki's body went stiff as Kain walked up to Aidou and pulled him away.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-chan." Kain mumbled as he dragged Aidou away. " Yuki!" Aidou yelled as he was forced in to the limo. The rest of the night class slowly passed her and nodded as they did. Kaname and Ichijou stood next to her as the limo drivers walked up to them .

"Is this everyone?" asked a man with thick glasses even though he did look old.

"Yes it is, Thank you." Kaname bowed.

The men bowed and turn to leave. Yuki watched as the limos pulled away with Aidou hanging out of the moon roof going 'woohoo!'

"I hope he isn't drunk." Ichijou said as Kaname and Yuki nodded.

"So why aren't you two going home?" Yuki asked looking between them .

"I really don't want to see my grandfather that much." Ichijou said with a smile.

"I don't want to." Kaname said .

"Well my friend Yori-chan, was left behind my the bus. So she'll be here for a little bit." she said as they started to the headmaster's office.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Kaname smiled. " it should be cloudy for the next few days, we should be fine." He said as they entered the massive doors to the school.

"And we've never met one of Yuki-Chan's friends so this should be fun!" Ichijou said as the group walked into the headmaster's office.

Yori was on the phone in the corner nodding her head and saying 'yes' a few times.

"Everyone's off." Yuki smiled.

Yori-chan stood and hung up the phone. "The next train is in two days."

"Well our little 'family' just got bigger." Kaname said looking at Yori with a sweet smile.

"Oh! Yori-chan this is Kaname Kuran, The night class President." Yuki pointed to Kaname as he bowed. "and this is Takuma Ichijou, the night class vice-president." Ichijou bowed as well. "And this is my friend Sayori Wakaba." Yori-chan blushed and bowed. "good now we are all friends!" Yuki said happily clapping her hand together.

The headmaster smiled and nodded, "well I still have thing to do. So you four go on the apartment and have fun, Zero should already be there and I'll be there soon."

Yuki lead the way to the apartment. Yori smiled as she looked threw her bag "I have some movie we can watch"

"Oh? Which ones?" Kaname asked looking at her.

"Underworld one and two, interview with a vampire, Dracula, queen of the damned… and…" Kaname and Ichijou gave a worried smiled as she continued.

"How about we watch 'phantom of the opera' since Kaname hasn't seen it yet. And we can make popcorn and I think we have some Pizza also!" Yuki tried to change Yori's mind on a Vampire movie.

"That sounds great!" Yori smiled

Kaname reached down into his coat pocket that Yuki was still wearing. She jumped and blushed. "Here you go." he said as he pulled out her Ipod and handed it to her.

"Th-thank you." she shuttered out as they got to the door of the apartment. Yuki opened the door and smiled "We're here!" She chirped opening the door wide.

"while we make the food let's play some music?" Yori asked as she sat down her things. She looked into the living room and saw Zero sprawled out in the sofa asleep or that's what it looked like. "or not…"

"It's up to you three. I don't care." Yuki said as she got out a veggie pizza and handed it to Yori. "We've got that kind and cheese."

Kaname and Ichijou found a sit at the end of the table and watch the two friend talk between each other forgetting they were there. After a while they decided on the veggie.

"Kaname-senpai we you pop the popcorn for me?" Yuki turned to Kaname who stood and took the popcorn from her and followed what was on the package. He didn't know how to make instant stuff. Whenever he cooked he made it himself. Zero lazily walked in still half asleep. He walked by Kaname and Ichijou without even a second glace. Just a 'gr' and walked off to the back bedrooms.

"what kind of drink would you like?" Yori-chan asked Kaname and Ichijou.

"Water" they said at the same time. Yori giggled as she sat out two glasses and poured water in to them. Kaname got the bag of popcorn out of the microwave and sat it out. Yuki pulled out the pizza and cut it in to slices and sat out paper plates.

They took the food into the living room and sat it of the coffee table. Yuki went off to get the DVD and change. She came back wearing long black sleep pants with a black tank and a white zip down over it, plus a few pillows and a large black fuzzy blanket with the school symbol on it in sliver. Ichijou turn off the light as Yuki put in the DVD. Yori and Yuki sat in the middle Kaname sat next to Yuki and Ichijou sat next to Yori. Yuki spread the blanket between them all and laid her head and Kaname's shoulder.

By the time the movie was over the girls and Ichijou were asleep the food was finish off before the second song. Kaname smiled, putting his arm around Yuki and pulling her closer to him as he drifted off to sleep. The headmaster walked in and looked at the scene on the sofa, He smiled.

_**AN: I hoped you liked it. This was more of a filler then anything. But for those who want to know the 'date' will be at the end. But would that be the coolest blanket ever… umm maybe for my Yuki Cosplay I should make one. Would that work?**_


	8. 8

Disclaimer: I no own you no sue! I just borrow them; make them do my bidding then send them back.

_Chapter 8_

The headmaster coughed as he looked out into the snow, it wasn't dark yet but night wasn't far off. It was at lease a foot deep and it was still coming down heavily. At this rate Yori couldn't get to go home before break was over. He looked back over his shoulder at the four on the sofa still asleep in one big pile of limbs, or at lease that what it looked like. Kaname and Ichijou were on the end while Yori and Yuki were in the middle. Ichijou's head was hanging half way off the end of the sofa while his pillow was lying on the floor. One of his arms was up on back sofa and the other hung off in a painful position. Yori had her head on Ichijou's shoulder, but he fell off she would be lying down. Her arms were around her pillow loosely and her legs were pulled up under her. Yuki also had her feet pulled up under her and was half laying on Kaname. And Kaname had his head on the shoulder rest with his hand up under his chin while the other kept Yuki's shoulder warm. The headmaster felt bad for the vampire pillows since it seemed that they had the less room then the girls. He'd cleaned up the mess on the coffee table and had re-put back on the blanket that had fallen off. There was no doubt they would lose power sooner or later, but at lease they had a fire place. And it seemed that the Vampires' didn't mind the cold that much and they did have a fire place.

They had just about everything a normal human would need if the lights gave out. The only thing he was worried about was the fact that they didn't have any bottled water to put the blood tablets in. and he didn't want this to become an all-you-eat buffet for three hungry vampires.

The head master turned around when he heard a deep growl from behind, it was Zero. The headmaster mused to himself as he looked at Zero but didn't say anything. Zero glanced over to the sofa growled again as he turned to face the cabinet and got a coffee mug filled it with water and put a blood tablet in it then took a slip from it.

Zero mumbled something again and went back in to the back rooms. The lights began to dim and as soon as it started the lights returned to normal. He let out a big sigh and turned his eyes back out to the snow. 'I hope everyone got back ok.' he thought as he took a slip of coco he had made. Movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He slowly turned his head to see the mass-o-limbs that took up the sofa move. He wasn't sure whether it was trying to wake or just trying to get comfy. A loud thug hit outside and as soon as the headmaster turned to face the out doors the power gave out. Sighing again he turned and walked in to the living room, and shook the mass.

No movement.

He didn't want to wake Zero up, just yet. Walking into his room he found flashlights, some old papers, and a lighter. As he walked out of his room, he saw Zero walking out of the room he was taking up.

"The lights are out." Zero said sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Yes I know. Can you help me make a fire?" the head master asked as Zero pushed pass by him. By time he got back to the living room Zero was piling up logs in the fireplace.

"Could you wake them while I get this ready?" The headmaster asked. Zero stood and made his way to the sofa, giving it a swift kick. "Nicely, please. And when you do that will you call the power company for me." Zero kicked it again twice.

A groan came from the sofa as the headmaster heard movement. Yori looked up to see Ichijou straight at her, smiling. Yori sat straight up and blushed. Kaname removed his arm from around Yuki as she yawned. Zero walked off with the headmasters cell in his hand.

"Hey Dad. What's going on?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"The power is out." the headmaster said as he tried to light the logs, nothing. "and these logs aren't working." he wined

"You know the Night class dorm has a fire place, plus it bigger." Ichijou pitched.

"Power company said that it won't be back on for a while. Maybe a day." Zero said in his monotone voice.

"I think once we get these thing started we'll be fine." he said as finally a flame from the lighter. The small flame moved up the paper and hit the logs, it tried to light the wood. But when it started to look like it going to go out the headmaster put some more papers on it.

Kaname yawned and looked out the window, snow was every where. And it was deep well. It wasn't cold just yet just because the power had just went out, but the warmth wouldn't last the night. Glancing at watch it was about 4:30, well give or take depending on how fast or slow the thing was. It was about the time he'd start to get up to get ready. And he was starting to get hungry.

"do you is there any water?" Kaname asked.

"If there isn't we could melt the snow to get some water." Ichijou said with a smile.

The headmaster stood from the fire. "That's what we're going to have to do."

Kaname stood as well with Ichijou. Making his way to the kitchen Ichijou grabbed the largest pot he could " we'll just do that." Kaname said putting his coat on.

"I-I'll help." Yuki and Yori said together as they wrapped their own coats around them. They walked down the wide halls.

"You know Zero would make a good Erik, don't you think?" Yori said as Yuki began to laugh.

"I don't know about that, But I think Kaname-senpai would make a great Phantom." Yuki giggled. Kaname and Ichijou looked at each other felling forgotten again. "But I was thinking maybe making it our own?"

"Oh! Like how the nigh class are phantoms or something?" Yuki nodded, "Then can we have the night class be something cool like vampires." Kaname hung his head low while Ichijou patted his shoulder, chuckling to himself, yep the girls where lost in their own world. "and have Kaname and Zero fight over you" She finished.

"I liked the story as it was in the movie" Kaname said. He had to stop this since it was sounding more like his life then a movie. "and if you change it too much then it would be 'phantom of the opera' but whatever your guys come up with."

Once they got to the doors that lead them outside Ichijou handed them each a stock pot while Kaname opened the door letting some snow in. The girls raced out while the guys followed closely. Filling up the stock pot patting it down then repeated many time. Once Yuki filled hers up to the top she reach down and grabbed a hand full of snow and molded it in to a ball then threw it a Yori. Yori Jumped feeling the ice hit her back, she quickly turned to see Yuki making another. She quick reached down and grabbed her own handful and began to mold as Yuki threw it again. Yori doge it and it hit Kaname straight on the butt. Yori threw hers but it miss Yuki and hit Ichijou.

"We just met and your hitting on me already, Yori-chan." He knew who threw it. He and Kaname made their own and threw. Hitting each other as the girls threw again. The head master watched on as the four on them with tears in his eyes. Zero just cursed under his breath while shaking his head. If he killed the head master, He would have deserved it.

Yuki flatten herself into the snow a Kaname threw another snow ball at her. "I give." Kaname said raising his hands up. Now his was really hungry and wanted to go in.

"Same here." Ichijou said grabbing his pot walking to the door, picking up Yuki's on the way.

"Aww, no fun." Yuki said pouting.

"you girls can stay out, we be back soon." Kaname said as he got his and Yori's and followed Ichijou in to the building.

"Let's make a snowman." Yori said and a half of a hour later Their was a snow family plus cousins, aunts, uncles, Grandmothers, Grandfathers, and a couple of friends. Kaname was the only one to come back out and when he saw the sight he laughed hard.

"What's so funny?" Yori asked

"oh nothing." He said rubbing the corners of his eyes. "Oh, Yori-chan, your mother called on your cell the headmaster sent me out to tell you." Yori's eyes went wide as she ran inside to call her mother back. He watch Yuki pack some snow into the baby snowman, Kaname walked to her. He reached for her hand and took off her glove and press the small hand to his face. Yuki looked away her face was became a light shade of red.

"your cold. You need to come in before you freeze." He said softly

"I'm alright." She chirped.

"I would be worried if you got sick." She turned to face him to see him leaning close to face. She could feel his breath closing in on her. Yuki's blush went redder as she heard a window open and a:

"YAHOOOOOO! Going home tomorrow!" Yori's cheer knock him out of what he was about to do. He quickly turned and began to walk with her in tow.

"Weren't you sick last night?" she asked with a worried look.

"I heal fast, unlike you." He said as he turned to face as soon as they reached the cover of the building. "My I?" he asked tracing the outline of her face. She nodded as she close her eyes and he bent down again and they heard a cough behind them making them both jump as a deep red blush crossed both of their faces.

"the headmaster sent me to look for you to tell you we got our power back, I'm sorry to interrupt you two." Zero looked like was about to commit Vampirecide as he turned and walked back.

"Maybe some other time?" he smiled brushing her bangs from her eyes. They to followed Zero back to the headmaster's apartment holding hands.

AN: Don't kill me please! doges behind the nearest thing large Sorry this is so late, but I got the flu. Not my idea of fun, but hey what can you do. I was going to make it longer but I really need to think up some ideas on how I want it to go. If you have my ideas to help me please send them. Have you notice that there are more Kaname X Yuki fanfics out there lately. YAY!


	9. 9

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. I just borrow the characters and send them threw my fandom and return them unharmed to the rightful owners And I don't own 'Music of the night'

_Chapter 9_

Winter break went by fast and now they were in the second semester of school. The bustle of school was back in full swing. Now Yuki's class began the prep work for their play. They had talked to the headmaster to let them stay long to work with the Night class, and he had agreed happily. They deicide that it was easier to work with the night class then they had thought. Of course the headmaster talked to the ones helping that was going to help not to see the day class as a snack, or they would be pulled from school, to put it nicely. They even had to sign a contract that said about the same thing.

"Ok Ruka! Your up!" Ichijou said. He had been voted with Yori to be the directors. They had agreed. Even though Yuki had come up with this she was a little scattered brain to pull off as director. And Ichijou had agreed as a spokesman for the night class. Since Kaname said he wanted to be in it, and got the Phantom without much work. With some begging Zero agreed to join in and got the role as Raoul, not like he wanted it to being with.

Kaname stood at one end of the stage with a song book. They all had agreed on the movie version of the Phantom of the Opera. Ruka walked on stage flipping her blonde hair back.

"when ever your ready." Yori said with a smile.

Ruka coughed to clear her throat:

_Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendor . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away_

Yuki looked on nervously, Ruka was really good. She would be next, and by the way the people looked on as Ruka sang, she wouldn't get it. There was nothing wrong with being a stage hand, and costume maker sounded fun.

"-ki your up!" Ichijou called to her. Knocking her out of her sorrow. "Yuki!" He said again.

Yuki walked up on to the stage. She hung her head low as Ruka walked pasted her. Yuki was slowly to the middle of the stage. Kaname stood there smiling at her, which made her feel worse. He was such a great singer, and he needed to have a just as great female lead.

"I have faith in you, my dear girl. I wouldn't like it if you didn't give it your all. " His voice shot threw her head. She nodded, feeling good about herself Yuki and raised her head high, and with a smile she began to sing:

_Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendor . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away_

Everyone watched as she sang, she was good and it carried better then Ruka's. Kaname gave his soft smile as she continued.

_from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night_

Zero, who had been napping in a chair in the back of the auditorium, he opened one eye 'humph'-ed and went back to sleep. This time Kaname would join and very girl watched happily. No matter how many times he sung the girl from the day class stopped and watched him.

_Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before!_

Yuki bowed when she finished. Everyone watched her as she walked off stage, Ichijou smiled and looked off to the four students at the table. Were Aidou, Kain and two day class girls. Aidou had his normal smile on, Kain was writing or drawing something on the piece of paper in front of him. While the girls talked between themselves. Kaname jumped down from the. He watched Ichijou and Yori talk between themselves. They had been getting close since the snow day.

"So how did I do?" Yuki came up to Kaname and smiled.

"Better then Ruka, my dear girl." He said as Ichijou and Yori walked over to the table. Kain mumbled something to Ichijou and Yori then handed them the piece of paper. Yori quickly turned to face them then burst into a run and glompped Yuki to the ground.

"You are going to play Christine!" Yori cheered, making everyone look at them. Yuki cheered happily as Kaname helped the two up from the floor.

Ichijou walked up to the stage and looked out into the people working and whistled making everyone stop and watch him.

"The cast has been decided, we will post a list of cast members and crew tomorrow. Thank you all for your hard work." Ichijou smiled, " And Night Class it is time for us to leave. Day class please be safe on your way back to your dorms."

As the classes started to leave to their appointed destination, Yori smiled at Yuki and stopped her.

"You know in town they have Phantom of the opera on stage. wanna go see it Sunday?" Yori asked as Kaname and Ichijou walked up behind them. Zero stopped and watched them.

"That sounds like fun!" Kaname smiled, Zero shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back to group.

"would you like to go as well?" Yori asked, Zero looked at everyone and shrugged.

"Sure…" he said turning back to walk to the door. Everyone stood there looking at his back as he left the auditorium.

"Well I guess it's a date." Ichijou said patting Kaname's back as he past him.

Yori and Yuki walked back to the dorms.

"what's wrong with Zero?" Yori asked Yuki

"I don't know. He's been acting strange lately, Yori-chan." Yuki said as she rubbed her chin.

Yori laughed suddenly making Yuki jump. "Could he be jealous?" She asked rubbing a tear away from her eye. That made Yuki laugh as well, Zero jealous? HA! He was too mad off at the world to feel jealousy.

"That's a good one tell me another." Yuki giggled as they entered their room. Yori looked at the calendar and wrote the date down.

"Three more days." she chirped

AN: Sorry it took me so long. The flu didn't want to leave me go easily. The next one will be sooner then this one.


	10. 10

Disclaimer: I still don't own, Vampire Knight or Phantom of the opera, I just borrow them.

AN: Let me start off by saying I'm sorry for the last chapter. I was on Nyquil threw most of it, and I promise that the rest will be better. Next. To the person that told me to tell his friend he was an idiot for likeing Zero. Let me get one thing Straight: I LIKE ZERO! I have nothing against him I just like Kaname and Yuki better as a couple.

_Chapter 10_

Kaname looked at the headmaster, "This is for the play, A little research. One might call it; even Zero will be going as well." Kaname said in his normal cool voice.

The headmaster sat back into his chair and looked between Kaname and Ichijou, who stood just behind Kaname. He let out a sigh and pushed his glasses up on his nose. Kaname sifted a moment when the headmaster eyed him down. Not his normal eye down either, but of a Father looking down a man who was trying to take his beloved daughter out. Kaname heard Ichijou do the same thing. He knew that Yori-chan was one of Yuki's close friends and he had to look out for the students.

"Fine…" he said folding his arms, Kaname and Ichijou smiled. "I will tell Yuki, Yori, and Zero this later, but you must come straight back. No, walking around afterwards, and all of you must go in your uniforms." Kaname and Ichijou nodded, it sounded simple enough. "Since Zero will be there, I'm sure you two won't pull something. Not like you would if he wasn't there. Right?"

The two looked between each other, they knew what he meant. "Yes sir." They said together.

"Good. I will talk to the theater in the morning." the headmaster said with a smile. The vampires' smiled as well.

"Well, good night, Headmaster." they said with a bow, the headmaster nodded and gave his goofy smile of his. The vampire stood and left.

As soon they left the door, Ichijou place his hand over his heart and let out a sigh. Kaname smiled and chuckled.

"Well, if I ever get a girlfriend. I will have practice at being looked at like that." Ichijou sighed again as they started to walk back to the dorms. "I thought I was about to meet the pointy end of a steak. Or have a bath of holy water." Kaname chuckled again. "It's not funny! He can be scary when he wants to be."

"I was more worried that we would have the '_Talk'_." he said combing his hair with his fingers. Ichijou laughed as they neared the gate of the moon dorm.

"Kuran!" Zero's voice came from behind. Kaname turned to face Zero, Ichijou did the same thing. Zero eyes narrowed as he walked up to

Kaname. Until they were mere inches away from each other's face. Ichijou moved closer to Kaname as a 'just in case'.

"Is there something you need, Zero-kun?" Kaname asked his smile faded. Zero eyed Kaname down and frowned showing some of his fangs.

"Don't go near Yuki like that again." He said as he punched the wall behind Kaname, leaving a large hole in it. Ichijou moved to get in front of Kaname.

"What do you mean?" Kaname asked from behind Ichijou. He had an idea but he wanted Zero to say it.

"You know what I mean." Zero hissed. Kaname shook his head, he loved making him mad. Zero hissed as he turned heel and walked away huffing.

Ichijou let out a breath, relieved that Zero didn't hit him and turn to face Kaname. He just shook his head and turn to go in to the gate. Leaving Ichijou standing there alone. He knew it was best that not to get involved with love matters. He didn't really know much about it anyway. Ichijou yawned and followed Kaname back in to the dorms.

_The next day:_

Yuki danced in her chair to the music in her head, making everyone watch her. Her class was given study hall and no one was studying. Yori sunk lower in to her chair as Yuki performed her one woman dance.

"Cross Yuki, Wakaba Sayori, Kiryuu Zero Please report to the headmasters' office. Repeat, Cross Yuki, Wakaba Sayori, Kiryuu Zero Please report to the headmasters' office. Thank you." The headmaster's voice came from the speakers.

Zero raised his head and looked around. He'd been asleep since the teacher said they had study hall.

"I wonder what he wants." Zero mumbled as he stood, watching Yuki and Yori stumble of the over turn chairs to make it to the door.

The three walked in silence as they made their way to the headmaster's office. When they reached to the door, Zero knocked.

"Please come in." The headmaster said from behind the door in his hyper happy voice. Zero pinched the bridge of his nose, he felt a headache coming on, he just knew it. Yuki pushed Zero aside and turned the knob.

The headmaster stood with his arms opened wide with his goofy smile. Zero had to hold back from punching him into the wall. "Please sit down,"

They did as they were told, Zero sat between Yori and Yuki on the over sized sofa.

"Kaname-san and Ichijou-san told me your idea and I like it. I've called the theater, and they would love to have you guys. And they even said you can go back stage afterwards, and talk with the actors." Yori and Yuki smiled happily and jumped in their chair.

"But!" They knew that was coming, "you must go in your uniforms and come straight home afterwards. No going off somewhere and I'll give Yuki my cell so you will call me when you get there, and before you leave."

"Ok, that sounds good!" Yuki smiled. She was happy to leave the academy for anything. Shopping for food or dropping clothes off at the cleaners.

"Yori-chan I haven't got a hold of your mother and father. Is there another number I could call them on? Because if I can't get a hold of them you can't go."

Yori looked worried as she thought, "I might have a cell number, and I'll give it to you after class."

The headmaster sat back with his goofy smile, "Good, good! That is all. You may go." He chirped waving like a manic Child, as they started out the door.

Zero pinched the bridge of his nose and cussed under his breath, he was right, He did have a headache. "Do either one of you have some, Advil?" The girls shook their heads. Zero went back into a cussing fit.

The bell tolled telling everyone it was time to go. Zero quickly got out as fast as his legs took him. Yori wonder back to hers' and Yuki's dorm. As Yuki made her own way to the Moon dorm gates.

Zero was almost pushed threw the bars of the gate. As the fan girls tried to get closer to the dorms to get to their favorite Night class member. Yuki stopped and giggled at the sight. Since the production of the play started the fan girls got more rabid. It was amazing how strong 150 or 170 girls could be.

Kaname took a step out under the safety of an umbrella, into the almost dark day, and the girls went wild. Ichijou and the rest dragged Kaname back in.

A collective 'Aww' came from the girls, and even some boys. Zero placed a hand over his chest and sighed. Yuki sighed as well then took a look over her shoulder. She saw her class heading for the auditorium to see who was playing who. Yuki sighed and pulled out a fog horn and then pressed the button hard. A loud noise came from the speaker. The fan girls, boys, and Zero covered their ears.

"THE NIGHT NEEDS TO LEAVE THEIR DORM SOMETIME TONIGHT PEOPLE!" Yelled Yuki at the top of her lungs. "NOW GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS!"

As soon as it looked safe the night class once again tried going outside. It was a little darker now and they didn't need the umbrellas. Ichijou was the first to reach the gate as they slowly opened.

"Yuki-chan! You saved us!" Aidou said running up to her and embracing her in a tight hug.

"Yori-chan going to post the names of the cast; did she?" Ichijou asked as he stepped threw the gates with is books in hand. Yuki shook her head as she tried to break free of Aidou's arms.

"She was going to get a cell phone number for the headmaster. So I don't know if she did or not." Yuki said as Kaname step over the gates shooting Aidou a nasty look. Aidou quickly let go. Yuki took a step back and dusted herself off.

"I'm going to look a the posting. Then I will be going to class." Kaname said as he walked off, Yuki followed him. As soon as he saw no one around he quickly stopped making Yuki bump into him.

"sorry, I wasn't watching." She stuttered rubbing her nose. He just smiled and turned to face her.

"It's alright." He gave her a soft gentle smile. Yuki blushed and sifted under gaze. He chuckled as he lend in to look her straight in the face. Yuki's face got brighter as she tried to look away; but when she learn she couldn't keep her eyes off him. She started to walk away but didn't get far when Kaname grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in to a gentle embrace.

"Woohoo!" Aidou called out from behind a corner. Making both Kaname and Yuki jump and turn a bright red. "When's the wedding?!?" He teased then receiving a smack across the back of the head from Kain.

Kaname quickly turned to hide the fact he was a beet red and went straight for the auditorium door. Yuki followed close behind him hoping no one would see her face. Aidou and the rest walked a good distant behind them.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

AN: Ok! I need help I can't remember the names of all the characters. I lent my DVD out and now I can't remember who has it so if someone could help me out I'd be happy.


	11. 11

Disclaimer: I still don't own, Vampire Knight or Phantom of the opera, I just borrow them.

First off I AM STILL ALIVE!!!!!!!!!! Yes I know it's hard to believe but I am and I plan to be for a little while longer. I am sorry it has taken this long to put something up but ya know some things have come up. So yeah I am back and hopefully I stay up on things better then I have.

OH BTW: Who ever told me to read twilight. Thank you, it a great book…er books.

Chapter 11

Yori-chan watched as Yuki brush out her semi damp hair. The clock on the desk was the only sound in the room as the other girls chatted happily outside their dorm room door. Yuki stood and sighed.

"I guess I am ready. You?" Yuki turned to Yori-chan.

Yori-chan nodded and as soon as the mass of girls cleared the hall both Yori and Yuki left their dorm and made their way to the headmaster's office where Zero was already standing his arms crossed and his back place firmly against the stone wall. The headmaster stood waving like a goof ball as Yuki and Yori made their way up the two.

"Kaname-san and Ichijou-san are in my office." The head master chirped happily. Yori-chan and Yuki nodded as they moved pasted the manic head master to the office Zero was only a few steps behind.

Yori slowly opened the heavy door to the office to see Kaname and Ichijou sitting on over stuffed sofa looking over a magazine they'd found laying out. But it disappeared as soon as they saw Yuki, Yori, and Zero walked in the room. The head master took his seat and looked at each one of them.

"Well," he started and folded his arms over on his desk. They all braced themselves for the worst until he began to smile like the nut job he was. " What are you doing here? If you guys don't get going then you'll be late." They all stood at once and started of the door be fore he could say anything else, "Zero can drive you guys, so you will not be late."

Zero turned and looked at the head master and sniffed then stiffly he walked back and grabbed the keys from the head masters hands then was the first to dart out of there. The group followed Zero down where the headmaster hid his car.

They walked up to the old Honda and with a swift click it was unlocked. Yuki got shotgun while Yori was sandwiched between Kaname and Ichijou. With a grump his turn the old thing on. They sat there from moment as Zero flipped threw the radio for something to listen to. It stopped on a rock station and rolled down windows. Zero placed his foot firmly on the gas and they race out of the complex with the speed of a race car driver.

They went threw the sleepy little town basting Adema's Immortal - which seemed fitting- . Zero slammed his foot on the gas as they raced threw yellow's, and almost hitting a little old lady. Yuki looked back to make sure they would be seeing blue flashing lights anytime soon. They made it with about 3 hours to go til the play. As they stepped out of a car a young woman with a sweet round face stepped up to them with a smile that spanned her entire lower half of her face. Her deep black hair framed her face in slight wave.

" You must be the Cross Academy Students, My name is Alice . Please come with me." Zero shifted as her smile hit him. She gracefully turned and led them in the building and then threw the backstage and explained EVERYTHING in great detail. Lighting, make up, Props, and the actors place in it all. The actors were running about doing what they could and still getting ready themselves.

And before they knew it, it was time to go get their own seats. To them it didn't seemed to have been 2 and a half hours but Kaname looked at his watch and nodded. it had indeed been 2 and a half hours. They were led to there seats by Alice then she rushed off.

The half hour that went by was quite as they planned in their heads until the light dimmed and the curtains opened and the play started. The group watched in awe. As a flawless women and men danced on stage and began to sing and act. And they loved every little moment of it, taking in everything they could. Almost dream like to them, and before they knew it was over.

Yuki stood and reached her hands over the top of her head as they stood.

" that was good." Kaname broke the silence between the group the all nodded and agreed, even Zero. The group slowly walked out side talking about everything and joking.


	12. 12

AN? One day I will get me a real computer! Like a Mac... that'll give me less trouble then this thing! sorry once again for taking too long. Okay guys I need some random names? Please help me out.

Disclaimer Me still no own! I work at pizza hut so you'll get nothing.

Chapter 12

As soon as Zero laid his hands on the old honda a voice came from behind.

"Ms. Yuki!"

Yuki turned to see the woman who'd played Christine running up to the group. As soon as she reached the group the woman, whose's name was Sara if Yuki remembered right, grabbed Yuki's hand and with big eyes.

"Ms. Yuki, I have something for you. So please come with me." Sara said with her large eyes. Yuki looked back to see Zero cross his arms in a huff. Kaname and Ichijou smiling along side Yori-chan, almost like they had something planned. Next thing Yuki knew is that she was being dragged away back by Sara.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Ms. Yuki, but I had to give this to you." Sara said as they reached Sara's dressing room. She opened the door and yuki followed helplessly. "I can't wear it anymore. But I know you can."

Sara stepped behind a screen. when she returned she had a long dress bag draped over her arms. She handed the bag to Yuki. Yuki looked at her. she was speechless and kinda confused. Yuki laid it out on a near by unused table and unzipped the dress bag, then held it up on to look at it closely.

It was a faint light blue dress with a off the shoulder beaded corset top with a princess skirt that flowed to the floor. the top two layers of this dress was made of the softest tuel to the point of almost silk. the top layer had a V shaped opening with beads running up the sides. the sleeves of it was made of the same soft tuel as the top layers.

"Wow..." Were the only word out of Yuki's mouth as she ran her fingers down the corset. noticeing that the beads had a simple pattern to them. "...I can't take this."

"Don't say that. I can't fit in it anymore, so I pass in on to you. here here, try it on." she said pushing Yuki and the dress behind the screen. Yuki did as she was told and tried on the dress. It fit her like it was made for her and just her. nothing was to tight nor to lose. Yuki spun and watched as the sleeves futtered up like wings. the dress flowed like water to the floor pouring softly down in to a lcey pool at her feet.

"Lemme see." Sara's voice chripped from the other side of the screen.

"It's gorgeous" Yuki said as she stepped from behind the screen. Sara gave a squealed in excitement then running to hug her.

"I am so happy it fits! Gorgeous! Gorgeous! You'll be the best Christine ever!"

"Thank you!" Tears began to pool at the corners of her eyes. "I'm so sad you have to take it off now. You should just wear it all the time." Sara winked and elbowed her in the side.

"So I can really keep it?" Yuki asked. Sara nodded happily.

Yuki went back around the screen and dressed back into her school uniform, that now seemed very plain. she placed it back in the bag. she hated hinding it in something, but se knew she had to protect it.as soon as she stepped back out she was handed a large wooden box by Sara. Yuki carefully laid the dress back down on the unused table and opened the box to see on top of a pair of sliver shoulder lenth gloves were a pair of sliver long dangling earrings and the gems were icey blue and clear. Next to the ear rings was a sliver hair comb to hold back her hair and a silk choaker at was the shade of faint light blue as the dress. a large lcey clear gem hung from it.

"These go with the dress. You can have these as well." Yuki looked up.

"This is to much! I can't take these." Sara placed a hand on Yuki shoulder. she winked.

"Don't worry about it."

"But these must have cost a lot! I can't take them..." Yuki said as Sara shook head.

"Okay,How about you work as an understudy, for me? How does that sound?" Sara said with a large smile. Almost like she had this planned. "Better yet, how about we let everybody under study for us for a few days? Let them know how it really goes." Sara chirpped.

"I am sure they would like that." Yuki smiled.

Sara smiled and wrapped her arms around Yuki. "We'll have lots of fun!"

Yuki walked out smiling happily, she couldn't wait to reach the car. almost skipping to the car with dress in hand. she twirled as she got to the car getting odd looks from the people in there. she quickly got in car but still being very very careful with the dress. as she settled she turned to face Yori-chan, Kaname, and Ichijou and told them every thing! when she finshed Yori and Ichijou cheered while Kaname just smiled. Zero just turned on the car and drove back to the school.

AN: I need names and lots of them! so pplz pplz help me! love you guys!


	13. 13

-1AN: Ok I got this paper that said that Phantom of the opera is coming to Charlotte!! YAY!! The only bad part is that I moved two hours away right before they released this info. Oh well! I will have to call my mom to come and get me to see it.

VK IS NOW AN ANIME!!

Disclaimer: I am a waitress now… so if you think I have a lot of money to sue me with. HaHA my last pay check was 27.50.

Chapter 13 woouuuuuu stupid sound for the win!

_Have you missed me good messieurs?_

_I have written you an opera._

_Here I bring the finished score._

_Don Juan Triumphant_

_Fondest greetings to you all_

_A few instructions just before rehearsal starts_

_Carlotta must be taught to act_

_Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage_

_Our Don Juan must lose some weight _

_It's not healthy_

_In a man of Piangi's _

_And my managers must learn_

_That their place is in an office_

_Not the arts_

_As for our star_

_Miss Christine Daae_

_No doubt she'll do her best_

_It's true her voice is good _

_She knows_

_Though should she wish to excel_

_She has much still to learn_

_If pride will let her return to me _

_Her teacher_

_Her teacher_

Kaname shifted as he stood watching as the man who played the phantom made his movements slowly stalking like a large cat that had just seen it pray. The woman who played Christine stood there with a deer in the head lights look as the phantom came closer . He stopped and his face gave off something, sadness, to the point of almost crying. Kaname scan over the woman's face as well not hurt, not pain nor sadness was there. Confusion was there in her eyes though. They began to walk closer to one another, slowly up the grand stair case until they met in the middle. He looked down and saw the necklace around her neck and yanked it off. Kaname shifted again and took a step forward.

_Your chains are still mine!_

_You belong to me!_

The phantom hissed. Kaname eyes widen confused in hurt. He was now seeing himself a little in the Phantom. Ironic almost how a stupid little play made him see himself in a character that isn't even real.

He disappeared in a puff of smoke and the stage darkened he watched as the actors ran off stage and in a storm of costumes Kaname just stood there. He felt sorry for the Phantom now. He loved a woman who was in love with someone else. Like he was, tho he didn't know for sure if Yuki loved Zero or not. A sad smile spanned across his face as a faint tear traced down his jaw line and down his chin.

_Sweet lil bumble bee I know that you're in love with me_

_Do do do wha. Do do do wha. Do do do wha._

Kaname turned to see Yuki dancing around with her Ipod singing. Kaname sighed and watched the curtains raise and the play started back up.


	14. sorry for taking soo long

Hello Ya'll (yes I'm from the south) I have a computer, And a steady internet at school so I will be Updating every other day. If I don't have a paper due the next day. So I will be finishing the story soon.

Seafood In A Can


End file.
